1. Field of the Invention
In general, the invention relates to adapters for light-emitting diode (LED)-based lighting systems, and more particularly to adapters for LED strip lights.
2. Description of Related Art
Flexible light-emitting diode (LED) strip lights are well known in the lighting industry, are versatile, and are commonly used in a variety of settings. Low voltage strip lights, typically operating on 12-24 volts of direct current (DC), are suitable for many situations, as they are easy to set-up, cost efficient, and adaptable to a number of different types of applications. Moreover, properly protected from the elements, they may be installed and operated safely outdoors and in wet environments. However, low voltage strip lights are prone to a significant voltage drop over longer distances, making them unsuitable for applications where longer lengths of strip lighting are needed.
For situations requiring longer runs of strip lighting, high-voltage strip lights are preferred, as voltage drop is less of an issue at higher voltages, allowing runs of up to 150 feet or more. High-voltage strip lights typically operate at standard household or commercial voltages, e.g. 120-240V, so often, no transformer is required. However, a rectifier may be used to convert from alternating current (AC) power to DC.
While high-voltage strip lights allow for longer runs and make voltage drop somewhat less of a problem, they come with risks of their own—electric shock, electrocution, and fire among them. Thus, electrical standards, formulated in order to mitigate such risks, often require that power cords or conductors from high-voltage elements be double jacketed or fully enclosed in electrical conduit. While high-voltage strip lights are potentially just as adaptable as their low-voltage brethren, components that allow high-voltage strip lights to be used in different environments while complying with prevailing electrical standards and providing a robust connection are few. Better structures and methods for connecting strip light, and particularly high-voltage strip light, to power would be useful.